Gnar/SkinsTrivia
Skins Skins= Gnar OriginalSkin.jpg| Gnar_DinoSkin.jpg| |13-Aug-2014}} Gnar GentlemanSkin.jpg| |Proxima skin}} |-|Skin Screenshots= Gnar Screenshots.jpg|Classic Gnar Dino Gnar Screenshots.jpg|Dino Gnar Trivia ;Desarrollo * Gnar fue diseñado por Gypsylord y Meddler.Promo for new champion? Gnar * .Gnar Q&A: Art and Sound (boards.na.leagueoflegends.com) hace la voz de Gnar ** La voz de Mega Gnar es hecha por Confirmation by Lucien Dodge's Twitter account * El nombre de "Gnar" es un palabra para describir el sonido de un gruñido. ** El nombre al revés de Gnar es "Rang" lo que puede ser una referencia a un Boomerang ("Rang") que esta volviendo. * El tocado de Gnar es similar al del campeón cancelado . ;Lore * Gnar tiene alrededor de 4 años humanos. * Gnar is unaware that he transforms, however, that may change when he grows older. He also retains his personality in his mega form.Gnar Q&A: Gameplay (boards.na.leagueoflegends.com) * En su adelanto, Gnar aparece en unas pinturas tribales con su familia. ** Ellos fueron atacados por una misteriosa entidad de un solo ojo que parece tener 2 cuernos o tentáculos. Su familia aparece golpeada, pero el se enfrenta al monstruo usando su para pelear, con un resultado desconocido. ** Aparentemente derrotado, encierra a Gnar en hielo para presérvalo, y en última instancia lo despierta para pelear contra los Vigilantes, que están al borde de su regreso.Reddit Su historia oficial toma lugar después de que escapa del hielo y destruye partes del bosques en su forma de . toma interés en Gnar y decide intentar cazarlo para agregarlo a su colección de trofeos. ** Se han especulado varias formas posibles de la criatura que los ataco , que van desde los Vigilantes de hasta un Nacido del vacío, ya que tiene ciertas similitudes rudimentarias con . * La historia de Gnar se cuenta desde la perspectiva de Rengar .Gnar Q&A - Creative * Gnar picked the use of a boomerang up from his father and fashioned his own weapon after his father's. ** Se desconoce donde guarda el Boomerang es su estado . * Gnar es el único yordle que tiene cola. Esto puede ser debido a la naturaleza evolutiva que hizo que los Yordles perdieran su cola en los últimos años. Al ser un antiguo Yordle, Gnar no desarrollo este gen evolutivo. ;General * En nombre de Gnar esta inspirado en de las series de ** El nombre de Gnar puede ser árabe debido a que la G es muda- 'Nar - significa fuego. * The concept of Gnar build up on the idea of monster style of transformation, usando personajes como , , , etc. como inspiración. Esto se combina con la historia de un pez fuera del agua (Gnar es congelado en hielo por 1.000 años y despierta en un mundo muy diferente al que conocía).Gnar Q&A - Art and sound * Gnar también tiene semejanza con , el adorable y caótico alienígena protagonista de . ** La burla de Gnar es una referencia directa a la respuesta despreocupada de Stick; girando, parándose sobre su cabeza y meneando su cola hacia los enemigos. * Algunos conceptos de arte de Gnar se parecen mucho al Pokémon Cubone y su evolución Marowak. ** Estos Pokémon tiene un ataque llamado Huesomerang en el que arrojan sus huesos como si fueran un Boomerang. * Mini Gnar tiene menos habilidades activas que cualquier otro campeón - Incluso su Ulti es un efecto pasivo. * Gnar es el segundo campeón en tener 2 retratos de campeón separados, uno para y otro para ; el primero en tener esto fue y . * Gnar es uno de los dos campeones que tienen distintos nombres que aparecen en el chat. El primero fue Anivia/Eggnivia. ** Cuando chateas en la forma Mega Gnar, Gnar aparece con el nombre de "Mega Gnar". ** Incluyendo el Control de Masas (CC), Gnar es el tercero, with the target of appearing as "Squill". * Mega Gnar cuenta con su propia burla, baile, broma y risa. Su baile esta inspirado por el Clasico Donkey Kong. * Gnar es uno de los 8 campeones que tienen mas de 4 habilidades, los otros son: , , , , , , y . ** Gnar es el séptimo campeón en tener mas de 4 habilidades. * La roca que Mega Gnar lanza tiene un parecido sorprendente con el puño que aparece en logo de Riot. ;Citas * While most would consider Gnar's dialogue childish babbling, he is actually speaking his own native language which has yet to be named,Gnar Q&A Creative although he is capable of mimicking other champion's lines, as seen in his taunts (albeit with some pronunciation difficulties). * His "Jay Watford" taunt quote may be a reference to the League of Legends Sound Designer nicknamed "jaywatford" on the official forum. ;Skins ; * Gnar es una referencia a los y posiblemente a . * Mini Gnar aparece con una mancha de sangre en su mejilla izquierda, esto se puede deber a su batalla contra Rengar después de que este descubriera la transformación de Gnar. * A la izquierda del Spash Art de Gnar se puede ver el casco del Hombre del Casco. * Se asemeja a Fennekin ligeramente. ; * La idea destras del Skin parece ser el deseo de Gnar de ser un Dinosaurio. * Dino Gnar pudo haber sido inspirado en Boo ' de . * Dino Gnar puede ser una referencia a de los '' . * El tambien tiene un parecido con , cuyo nombre al revés es: Gnar; y también usa un boomerang como arma. * Mega Dino Gnar tiene un gran parecido con de las serie de videojuegos . ** En vez de lanzar una roca, Mega Dino Gnar lanza partes de un edificio. Esto puede ser una referencia a Rampage. * La Skin es probablemente una referencia a la escena de la pelicula de donde Stich pretende ser un monstruo y destruye una ciudad. En el Spash Art se puede ver una escena parecida. * Cuando '''Recallea, Dino Gnar juega con unos bloques con letras que forman la palabra: "LOL"; haciendo referencia al nombre del juego. * Figuras de y se pueden ver en el primer plano del Spash Art. ; * Comparte tema con y . Relaciones * Gnar se hace amigo de casi todos los que son amables y juegan con el. ** y , y los poros son candidatos muy buenos para ser sus amigos. ** también puede ser una buena candidata. * Gnar tiene una tensa relación con quien intento darle caza, en el momento que no sabia que Gnar y Mega Gnar eran la misma entidad. Sin embargo, a el no le parece desagradar Rengar y parece que lo perdonó después del encuentro. * congeló a Gnar para el regreso de los Vigilantes. * esta muy interesado en el. Media Tema= ;Main Theme thumb|center|640 px |-| Cinematicas= |-| Presentación del campeón= thumb|center|640 px References cs:Gnar/Galerie de:Gnar/SkinsTrivia en:Gnar/SkinsTrivia fr:Gnar/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Gnar/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Gnar/SkinsTrivia Categoría:2015 Snowdown Showdown